


Bad Idea

by Thebiwife



Series: What's (Not) Inside: (Lost) Songs From Waitress [2]
Category: The Good Wife (TV), Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Song: Bad Idea (Sara Bareilles), Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife
Summary: inspired by the song of the same name from the Musical 'Waitress'. an alternate ending to S2.14.
Relationships: Alicia Florrick/Will Gardner
Series: What's (Not) Inside: (Lost) Songs From Waitress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Bad Idea

At the end of the work day, Alicia stepped into Will’s office, having not seen him all day. Originally intending to only congratulate him on the win with the Patrick Edelstein depositions, then changing her mind and going into his office with _The_ "Grand Plan" that she and Owen had come up with in the car in her head, before gettng cold feet again. In the end she went for the watered-down version.

“Hey, how was...everywhere?” Will asked her.

“It was good...good.” Alicia tried to convince herself.

“Good job on the road. The studio apologised. We did pretty well.”

“Will, I need a moment of your time…”

“Ok. Scotch?”

She stayed and drank with Will, long after the rest of the office had emptied.

“I need to go,” she said, after swigging the last mouthful of scotch. If this wasn’t the moment she could get out what she really wanted to say, no moment ever would be.

“No, stay,” Will pleaded. As she stood up, he took her hand.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Alicia said, trying to pull away from Will. They hadn’t even done anything yet, they both knew where it was heading. “You’re my boss.”

“ _You_ have a husband.”

Will pushed her back against his office door and kissed her. She wanted to fight back, knowing it was wrong. And yet the only words she was able to speak were “You are such a good kisser.”

“No, you’re the better kisser.”

The one thing they seemed to agree on was the inappropriateness of the situation, which probably made them more turned on at the whole affair. As he held his body closer to hers they kept kissing, only kissing, as if to put off the chance of anything escalating.

After another minute of making out Will pulled away from her.

“What’s wrong?”

“I let go of the idea of us after you never replied to that second voicemail where I said I lo...”

Alicia interrupted before she heard what he said in full. “I never got a second voicemail. Is that what you were talking to Wade about?”

“You heard my conversation with Wade?”

“It was in the wire taps. I didn’t hear all of it, the section was subject to a 2518 minimization.”

“I said _I love you_ Alicia.”

“You said that to Wade?”

“I said that to _you_. I left you a voicemail, saying _the plan is that I love you_. I wanted to make us work.”

Alicia didn't know what to say. “Cary called you and I _you two and your thing_. Are we public knowledge?”

“There hasn’t been a we for anyone to be aware of.”

“There is no us, Will.”

“There should be.”

Suddenly it all became clear. Alicia and Will. Me and You.

As she looked into his eyes, there was little to do but make an already pretty bad situation worse. Looking through the glass, making sure no-one was around to see them, she dragged Will into his private bathroom, pulling her stockings and panties down. Will picked her up and sat her atop the counter by the sink.

“This is the best kind of bad idea,” Will smiled. She tried to reach for his belt but he pushed her hand back. “No, let me,” he smiled mischievously, moving down to his knees. “You know we can’t go back from this.”

“Good,” she smiled “I want you so bad.” As he tasted her, her lips, her clitoris, she concentrated on the sensation. She moaned appreciatively to communicate her enjoyment of the attention, the ecstasy, the secrecy. She opened up to him in more ways than one, pulling her heels up onto the counter. As she exhaled, he gripped her thighs, her heart racing, unable to escape the orgasm that chased through her. She groaned “fuck, Will.”

He spanked her, called her a bad girl, continuing to make her gush and not stopping until her legs collapsed.

His face beamed, standing up to rub his wet nose against hers; she laughed, wiping her wetness from her face and steadying herself in his arms. “You are equal parts romantic and disgusting.”

“You love it.”

“I want to see this through,” she said.

“Me too.”

They kissed again.

“Your turn?”

Will’s eyes glistened.

“Turn the lights off…” she demanded. While she would usually be self conscious when performing fellatio, in the dark she had the confidence just to let herself go.

She ran her hands up the insides of his legs as he slid into her throat, his wiry veins on his muscular legs pumping his blood to his centre. As he came he sparked into her throat like hot oil. Savoring the sensation, she didn’t want to throw this, throw him away, and swallowed the first ejaculate she could remember feeling trickle down her throat since before Peter became state’s attorney.

“Now who’s a bad girl,” she whispered as he withdrew from her lips.

He laughed.

“Do I still need to complete a peer review?”


End file.
